My Child
by Dark phased
Summary: There many things that one can do and that is to protect and love another. Warning for suicide and abuse! (Yukinerva)
1. New Life: Girl at the bridge

**Irene's pov**

I was driving on the road. I was alone because of my job. I worked as a medic for the AER which was Advanced Emergency Rescue meaning if a surgery had to be done on the spot I would be able to do it.

Another reason why I agreed to on call travel was because my daughter, Erza was away for college which left me as an empty nest mother.

The feeling fucking sucks.

I was in a different country learning about new ways and teaching survival medical classes but I noticed that while I was teaching at this area I stood out like a sore thumb. I blame my scarlet hair for this but it made me feel all warm inside whenever little children would run up to me and play with my hair.

My hair hung to my legs but when I'm at work I have it styled.

Now here I was driving through a forest but something caught my eyes.

There was someone sitting on the narrow bridge on the ledge. Concern got to me and pulled my car off to the side of the road and went to them.

When I got close enough I saw that this person was a girl and she had sleek black hair that hung to her lower back. She had two loop buns and wore an Eastern style dress.

I was concerned but I didn't want to say the wrong thing but said the first thing that came to mind.

"Greetings there."

I guess I startled the girl because her head shot my way but she relaxed when she saw me. I gave a small smile.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to startle you."

She nodded then I came closer.

"May I join you?"

She nodded then I took a seat on the ledge as well. I looked down only to see that there was a river under us and looked on ahead to see that the river lead to the mountains. It was lovely to see so then I looked at her only to see that she wasn't looking at me then I smiled and looked back ahead towards the mountains.

"Such a lovely sight, I bet the sunsets are just as nice."

_'I guess she's been told not to talk to strangers.'_

I nodded at my own thought then just began telling the girl a little more about myself.

"Kind of new to this country, I moved in less than a week ago."

She just looked at me and I couldn't resist myself by pinching her cheeks. She looked to be about the same age if not younger than Erza but still the empty nest life was too much for me.

"So cute."

She just looked at me then I let her go. I looked back at the mountains but I could feel her gaze on me then she spoke.

She got off the ledge and began to make her way up the narrow bridge.

I mentally sighed in relief and got back into my car and drove on.

When I got to my home I was kind of saddened. I'm still not used to coming to an empty home. I hop it was creepy of me to think this but part of me hoped to see that girl again.

I got ready for the night and went to bed.


	2. Second encounter

**Irene's pov**

The next day I was at the school teaching a class. When I was done I made my way home only to see the girl again at the bridge but this time she was sitting with her back facing the mountain.

More concern was coming to me but just like the day before I pulled over tot he side and went to the bridge to meet with the girl.

She looked at me and I blinked

"You returned."

She gave a sly smile and stood up on the ledge of the bridge while I wondered whether I would have a heart attack or not if she fell.

I took a step closer and she looked at me.

She crouched down. Thanks to the height of the ledge she was at my height.

"Is something wrong?"

She didn't say anything and just grabbed my hands placing them at her cheeks. It took me a moment to realize what she wanted so then I smiled and pinched her cheeks like I had done the day before. As I was playfully pinching her cheeks she seemed relaxed that was until I let her cheeks go. She frowned a little then I placed a hand on her head.

"How about this instead?"

She blushed as I rubbed her head. She looked so cute like a kitten. I wish I could take her home with me but I'm certain that her parents would come looking for her.

I paused. Where were her parents? She's a teen yes, but even with Erza I was still concerned on where she was. I looked at the girl in front of me only to see that she had noticed my hesitation about something. I then went to my car and went to her.

"Call your parents and let them know you're safe."

She looked away then I blinked.

"Do you not know their number?"

No answer.

"Alright, if you would point the way I'll take you."

She nodded she got down from the ledge. I turned to go to my car again only to hear a loud snapping sound. I turned to see what it was only to see the girl holding her leg.

_'Did she fall? No, I would've heard more than just a snapping sound.'_

I rushed to her and saw that indeed she was hurt so I picked her up, taking her to my car.

The drive was surprisingly calm and we arrived to this large mansion of a home and I carried her up the stairs that lead to the front door.

The door opened and a woman with long green hair and blue eyes.

"Hello there. What happened? Come in."

I entered into the house and we were in the common room. I went to tend to the girl's leg then the woman with green hair came in.

"May I ask what happened?"

I looked at the girl she seemed kind of scared about something so I played along.

"I was on my way home from work but near the bridge area I saw her fall. I checked her leg there but we were in the middle of the road so I had her to point the way instead."

The woman nodded then turned to look at the girl.

"I see. Her father will be home soon. It would be best if you stayed."

I nodded.

I took a seat next to the girl and the woman raised a brow.

"I take it that you're a medic?"

I nodded.

"Yes."

"You're not from here, are you?"

"No. Ishgar. Moved to Alegria about a week ago to teach a few classes on emergency and survival."

"Interesting. I'm Kyouka and you are?"

"Irene."

"As for the kid next to you, that's Minerva. Forgive her, she's very shy when meeting new people."

"It's alright. My daughter's shy as well."

"You have a daughter?"

"Yep, she's away in college now."

"I see."

"So are you Minerva's mother?"

"No."

"Her aunt?"

"No."

"Guardian?"

"Kind of, I work with her father."

Just then we heard the door open and close. We all looked to see a tall buff man in a black suit enter into the room.

Kyouka and I stood then the man spoke.

"Who are you?"

Not friendly by any means but I politely answered.

"I'm Irene Belserion."

Kyouka nodded then spoke.

"This is Mr. Jiemma Orland, he's Minerva's father."

Kyouka looked at Jiemma and went on.

"Mrs. Belserion found Minerva injured on her way home from work and brought her here. She's also a medic from Ishgar and is teaching at one of the schools."

Jiemma put a hand on his thick beard then looked at me.

"So you found her by the bridge injured."

He glared at Minerva.

"Kyouka, take her to her room. I'll be up there later."

Kyouka nodded and picked Minerva up then took her out of the room. I was concerned at first then Jiemma went on.

"So you're the new medic I heard about and you're the one who just moved into the villa on the other side of the roadway of the bridge."

"I am. If I may, did I do something wrong?"

"No. My daughter is the one to blame. I'm the President of the Tartaros Company but also the Chairman of Sabertooth."

I was surprised but I didn't show it then Jiemma turned to leave.

"You are not to blame so I won't send a report of a complaint."

I nodded but then concern got to me.

"Mr. Orland, if I may?"

He looked at me and I went on.

"I am the one who you daughter injured may I have your approval to keep a close eye on her until her leg is better?"

"If I allowed it, you won't be paid for it. My daughter defied me but I won't allow such behavior to go unpunished. I already told her that everyone hates wasting time so she must learn."

He left after that then I left to my home.

When I got home I couldn't help but feel concerned for Minerva.

Kyouka told me that she was shy when it came to meeting new people but really after meeting with her father for less than an hour it's clear that Minerva's afraid. Either he's a strict parent or he's abusive.

I hugged myself at the very thought of a father abusing his daughter in any way but really, the signs were starting to form.


	3. The Train

**Irene's pov**

After another day of work I went to the bridge to check if Minerva was there. Part of me was really hoping to see her there but she wasn't. I knew where she lived but I felt that I was a creepy person. I did ask Jiemma if I could keep an eye on her until her leg healed. I'm guessing he said no but not entirely.

I went home and began to prep for dinner.

While I was doing so I called Erza and had her on speaker.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey there."

"How's Alegria?"

"It's cozy and everyone stares at me."

Erza giggled.

"You mean because of your hair on how long it is?"

"Yep. So far a few children had ran up to me to touch my hair."

"Have any neighbors yet?"

"Yes and no."

"Yes and no? How?"

"Well the area I live in is very remote and the people who live across the river from me is a family. I haven't met the wife, the husband is a business man and the daughter, if I had to guess she's a couple years younger than you."

"...you haven't pinched her cheeks, have you?"

"Sure have. Her reaction the first time was funny to see but then the following day when I saw her again she grabbed my hands wanting me to do it again."

"She's doing better than me, I bet $50 if you could convince her to be clingy to you."

"Challenge accepted. What about you? How's the college life?"

"I never knew that I'd be missing you, your cooking and my bed so much."

"My, is that so?"

"Yep."

I took a seat then got my question out.

"Erza? Serious question."

"Sure?"

"Was I strict with you?"

"A little but you still allowed me to learn from my mistakes. I wouldn't say you let me get away with stuff but you made it clear that life can still be worth living no matter what."

I nodded then smiled.

"Thank you."

We talked a little but when the call was over I wondered on how I would try to get Minerva to trust me. I doubt it was her being shy around me, she just doesn't trust anyone and her father is so far showing that to be true.

After I had my dinner and washed the dishes I went to bed.

For the next few days everything was boring. Teach classes, no signs of Minerva and going to an empty house. Yeah, this Empty Nest life sucks, what can one do?

It was the weekend and I was taking a walk around the area I lived in. I had some fruit with me and went to the bridge that I would always see Minerva at only to see that she was leaving the bridge.

I didn't call out to her but I quietly followed her.

She took a strange route and I followed her until I noticed something.

There were train tracks and my eyes widen when I saw that she was walking in the very center of the tracks. I saw that she was slightly limping so she couldn't run or anything. I looked up only to see smoke and worry filled me as I began to run towards Minerva.

As I ran I called out to her.

"MINERVA!"

She turned to face me but made no attempt to get off the train tracks. Other than my mother instincts something else kicked in as I sprinted towards Minerva and pushed out of the way of the train. I was on top of her to hold her down while the train kept going.

Without realizing it I began crying.

"Why would you do that?! Don't scare me like that ever again! What would your mother think if she were to find out about this?!

**Minerva's pov**

I just looked up at Mrs. Irene only to feel something wet drop on my face.

Tears.

I just stared at her only to realize that I was in this exact position I was a decade ago. My eyes widen when I heard her last question.

_What would your mother think? if she were to find out about this?!_

More of her tears dropped onto my face then she pulled me into her embrace, not daring to let me go. We stayed like that, me listening to Irene's sobs even after the train was gone.

After a while we left to her house. I figured she didn't want me to head straight home out of worry that I would run off again. When we got there she had me to sit down on the couch. She soon returned with tea and offered me a cup.

I accepted then we began to drink our tea.

As we sat in silence Ms. Irene looked at me and I noticed her gaze looked angry but not in a threatening way. She then moved some of my hair from my face.

"What happened?"

I didn't answer then she looked away.

"Were you beaten by your father after I left?"

I lowered my head and nodded. The next thing I knew Irene had pulled me into another embrace. As we were like that Irene held me tightly just as she had done near the train tracks. I felt her tears soaking on my shoulder.

I was confused.

Why was she crying? I'm not even her child. From what I recall her daughter is alive. However, I'm not sure what to feel at this point.

Just then I felt Ms. Irene tuck my head under her neck, keeping a hand on the back of my head so that I wouldn't move.

"You're staying here, Minerva."

I remained quiet then I felt her kiss my forehead.

We layed on the floor and not long after that Ms. Irene was asleep. I just looked at her and saw her tears that had dried on her face.

_'Did I really hurt her so much just from standing on the train tracks?'_

I held her arm to me and used her hand as a pillow.

I fell asleep after that.

"I'm sorry."


	4. First words

**Irene's pov**

I woke the next morning.

_'What a dream.'_

I frowned when I felt something under my arm. I blinked as I looked down to see what it was.

_'Erza's not with me and I live alone.'_

My eyes widened when I saw that it was Minerva and she was sleeping. Not just sleeping but she was holding my arm close to her and had my hand on her cheek, using it like a pillow.

I blinked and suddenly memories of yesterday came back to me.

It was my day off the other day and I followed Minerva only to save her from getting hit by a train. I remembered how I sobbed while holding her close to me and bringing her into my home.

I looked at Minerva and remembered one of my questions to her.

_'What would your mother think if she found out about this?'_

I pulled her in closer to me as I thought about Erza. If Erza were to be on the train tracks like that and I didn't know. Or What if I hadn't noticed her walking past the bridge. I was only mere seconds from being too late.

I placed my head on top of hers and tears were dripping onto her face, causing her to stir.

She looked up at me then used a free hand to wipe my tears away.

"Minerva, why did you do that? Why? What if I didn't see you when I did?"

She just looked at me then I pulled her in close again.

I wasn't sure how someone could be quiet for so long after so much. What happened to the point that it made Minerva this quiet?

Just then my phone rang for a Facetime call and I saw that it was Erza.

I composed myself and answered trying to fight the sadness before Erza could see.

Too late.

"Hey Mom, how- were you just crying?"

"I was but I'm okay now."

She frowned.

"Who did it and I will come right over."

"Erza, I'm in another country."

"It's called a plane ticket now where does the asshole live?"

I smiled at the comfort Erza was giving me but Minerva looked over my shoulder to see Erza's face on the screen. Erza's brow raised when she saw Minerva then spoke.

"Is that the neighbor's daughter you told me about?"

"Yep. This is Minerva."

Erza's brow narrowed as she frowned at Minerva who hid behind me. I tried not to smile at that but it was too cute.

Erza then spoke.

"Alright, Minerva seems to be okay with me. Minerva I have a job for you since I can't do it myself."

Minerva poked her head out and Erza smiled.

"You're gonna have to keep an eye on my mother. My mother gets lonely, so make sure to visit her when you can."

Minerva nodded then the call was over.

"Alright, I would have to take you to the store so we could get you food."

Minerva nodded then we got ready for the day. Though I would never tell Erza, I just so happened to have packed a set of her clothes with me to keep me comfort on certain nights. With that Minerva and I left to the store.

As were there I quickly remembered that I was constantly stared at by the people who lived in the country.

Minerva so far is the only one who never stared at me or played with my hair.

**Minerva's pov**

I was by Ms. Irene and stayed close while we were in the store. I don't know what came over me but I held her hand as if I was child and she just looked at me but smiled then went back to shopping.

When we were done we headed back to her home and without being told to I began putting everything away. Ms. Irene began to prep for breakfast. When I was done I went behind her and wrapped my arms around her with my face buried into her hair and back. I closed my eyes as I relaxed the sound of her breathing then I looked at her.

"Minerva?"

I felt that I had every reason to trust her. She may be new still, but she showed me something that I have missed for so long. On top of that she did save me.

"Thank you."

Her eyes widen and she turned around to face me.

"You...said something."

I let her go and took a step back.

"I didn't mean to act distant when we first met. It was just that I was afraid that I would be wasting your time."

"There's no need to apologize, when I met your father it was clear to me on what kind of person he was."

I blinked then lowered my head clenching my fists. Ms. Irene and I then began to have breakfast.

When we were done we went to lay down on the couch. I wasn't sure but I went to her and climbed onto her to cuddle. Part of me was expecting to either be told to get off or be pushed off but to my surprise she wrapped an arm around me. As I was laying there I felt something that I haven't felt in a decade.

Warmth and safety.

Irene chuckled and used her other hand to rub my back.

"I miss doing this. Ever since my daughter left for college I would become lonely."

I looked up at her.

"Why did you suddenly stop at the bridge when we first met?"

She blinked then answered.

"I became worried. All I saw was a person sitting on the ledge of the bridge, before realizing that there was a river underneath it. When I got close enough to you I didn't want to jump to conclusions of you jumping in so I started talking about how nice the view of the mountains were."

I just looked at her.

"And the day after that when I stood on the ledge next?"

"I thought I was going to have a heart attack."

"So while I was stuck at home you stayed at yours?"

She shook her head.

"Not really. I still checked to see if you were at the bridge despite thinking that you hurt your leg. I guess it was just wishful hope of you being there."

Ms. Irene then went back to rubbing my head.

"Then the other day I was going to check if you were by the bridge only to see you walking past it. I didn't want to scare you again like I have done before so I followed you. Then I saw the train tracks and became worried even more when I saw you walking in the very center."

I lowered my head onto her breast and she held me close.

"Minerva, why did you do that? Why?"

I could hear her fighting the urge to cry but I answered.

"I just wanted the pain to end."


	5. Her new daughter

**Irene's pov**

My eyes widened at her answer.

_'She wanted the pain to end.'_

"Pain?"

Minerva sat up and got off the couch.

"I'm not ready to share that with you. Not yet, at least."

I watched as she went to get her clothes that she had worn the day before and looked at me.

"I'll return these clothes after I wash them. I have to go but I'll see you later."

Before I could say anything she was gone and I was feeling even more lonely than before.

_'At least she's talking to me now.'_

I curled into a ball on the couch before going to sleep.

A few hours later I went take a walking near the train tracks where I had saved Minerva. As I was walking I saw something not too far up ahead from me. I went to it only to see that it was a memorial and I saw that there were flowers so then I went to it only to see the name on there.

**Sabrine Orland**

My eyes widened when I saw the name and realized if this is what Minerva meant.

"Was this woman her mother?"

Just then a voice spoke to me.

"I'm surprised to see you here."

I looked behind me to see Kyouka coming my way.

"Kyouka.."

Kyouka saw the grave then spoke.

"So Minerva was here after all. She carried those flowers here a couple hours ago."

"You know this person?"

Kyouka nodded.

"A little but it was when Minerva was this cheerful little kid. Always ran up to you to give you a hug whether you were a stranger or not. She would even stick close to her mother who would tell her that it's okay to be kind to others."

I looked back at the grave then Kyouka frowned.

"Did something happen between you and Minerva? I noticed that she didn't come home last night."

I wasn't sure what to tell Kyouka but it was clear that Kyouka knew Minerva since she was a child.

"We caught each other with a rough night so then I had her to stay at my place. I didn't have your number so I wasn't able to contact you."

Kyouka nodded.

"Well I don't mind if she sneaks out the house to visit you but for both of you, do it when her father's not home. If he were to find out about this there's no telling how much trouble Minerva will be in."

I frowned.

"He beats Minerva?"

"Yes. Since this happened he became even more violent and cruel to others. He always tells Minerva that time is short and no one wants to waste it. That I can agree to but worst of all he blames Minerva for what happened."

My eyes widen in shock then Kyouka handed me a card.

"My cell number is on there, if you ever have Minerva with you I'll be able to tell you when her father is coming home."

I nodded then Kyouka turned to leave but I stopped her.

"So this person in the grave here...is this her mother?"

Kyouka didn't face me but nodded.

"Yes, Sabrine Orland is the mother of Minerva. In fact Minerva looks just like her, only difference is height."

"Is there any way I could get her to open up to me?"

"You did already. Whatever you did with that motherly side of you, it got her attention."

I blinked.

"How so?"

"Now I see her looking out the window and as soon as her father is off on his work route she would rush to the bridge to see if you would show up."

I blushed then Kyouka smiled.

"I'll bring her over. Her father's on a week long trip so she's not in fear of him. Who knows she might snuggle up to you."

With that Kyouka left and I went home.

When I got home everything made sense now.

Minerva has endured abuse from her father ever since she lost her mother. Her father has been also blamed her for it as well. Minerva closed herself off by not telling anyone out of fear that she would be wasting their time.

"That's it, she's my daughter now."

About an hour later the doorbell rang and I answered.

To my surprise it was Kyouka and a young woman that had black hair. She had a stoic expression that would put mine to shame when I'm dragged to boring meetings back at home. In her arms was a passed out Minerva.

Minerva was handed to me then Kyouka spoke.

"Minerva will be staying with you until her father comes back. We'll keep you updated until he returns."

I nodded then Kyouka put Minerva's bag down then they left.

I carried Minerva to the living room then smiled at her sleeping face.

My smile faded when I remembered what I had learned about her then I layed her on the couch. I figured that she wouldn't want to wake up next to a stranger but I didn't want her to walk around in the house at least with me sleeping. I didn't have a spare blanket so I went to the coat closet and placed it on her to keep her warm.

I rubbed her head then leaned in kissing her on the forehead.

"Sleep well."

I took a seat in a chair and silently began to teach myself more about the history of the country.


	6. Becoming her student

**Minerva's pov**

I woke up in the middle of the night and just layed where I was.

The last thing I remembered was reading a random book I found only to see Sayla enter the room telling me to pack my bag for what a week's worth. When it came to Sayla and Kyouka, I wasn't sure on who to be more scared of but I did as she said. When I was done she knocked me out.

Just then a sweet smell was close to me. I looked down to see a coat and held it close to me to smell it some more. It was cinnamon with apple. I wanted to cry but then I looked over to my side to see Ms. Irene sleeping in a chair then I got up. I went to her and climbed into her lap and snuggled to her falling asleep again.

When morning came I woke up on the couch with the coat on me again. only this time There was an arm holding me in place. I wiggled a bit so I could turn around only to see Ms. Irene already awake looking at me.

We both sat up and Ms. Irene rubbed my head and kissed my forehead.

"Ms. Irene..."

she smiled then we both got ready for the day.

We both sat in the living room on the floor then I saw that she was checking everything in this large gray thick bag.

"What's that?"

"This is my gear for my job. Some of this stuff I have more than one of."

She pulled out this half mask and smiled.

"This is a half mask respirator the filters I have for it are designed to help me breathe in a tight spot if I'm ever trapped in smoke."

She handed it to me and I looked at it. It was kind of heavy but I understood why. Next I saw her pull out a small box but open it and this foil looking body bag came out.

"Is that for cooking on a camping trip?"

She smiled.

"Not quite. This is a fire shelter and it's used to keep someone safe safe if they were to ever get trapped when a fire has them surrounded."

I looked at it.

"Have you used it before?"

She nodded and lifted her shirt only to show me a scar that was at the side of her stomach.

"I was on an on call for a dangerous rescue and it turned out that the person who was the cause of the problem was still at the scene and shot me. They got away but I was still able to rescue everyone who was trapped."

I went to her and touched her scar.

"You got help right, for you shot wound?"

She turned her head.

"My team kept telling me that it was too dangerous and that if I kept going then my wound would be affected. I chose to gather as many survivors as I could until I assured myself that everyone was out and was sent to the hospital."

"Does you daughter know?"

Irene looked saddened.

"Not the whole story."

I blinked then Irene began putting her things away then I looked at her.

"Ms. Irene will you teach me?"

Irene looked at me.

"Teach you what?"

"How to protect and help others. I feel like I'm always being a burden and putting others in danger. I hate it, please teach me how to help others."

I was on my knees begging.

"Please. I want to be able to help others, not put them at risk."

Just then I felt her place a hand on my head.

"Alright, but you might hate me when this is over."

I looked at her.

"Me hating you? How is that even possible? You're a better parent than my father."

She blinked then we went outside.

"Alright our first lesson in your training will be based on endurance. Another portion of your training will be based on safety such as checking your surroundings and signs of danger if you ever find yourself trapped."

I smiled and nodded.

With that the training lessons began.

**Irene's pov**

I was impressed with Minerva's start of the training. I had her doing push ups, sit-ups and running. She did rather well for a first time but there was something I really wanted to test on her.

I carved a sumo ring into the ground and then looked at her.

"Alright sometimes it's good to have a firm grip on somethings. In case if someone is trapped and we would have to get them out. We won't have cranes close by so most rescue attempts would be in vain."

Minerva nodded and I smiled.

"Try to move me."

"How so?"

"Any kind of way. Whether be to get me off the ground or to move me elsewhere. When being a member of a rescue team of any level one would be very wise to carry those who are unable to walk on their own but be even more useful to make many trips without getting tired. Remember, it's better to count survivors and be relieved than it is to count those who are lost and live with regret."

Minerva nodded and charged at me in attempt to move me.

I wouldn't budge and she was trying so hard.

After a while she was panting.

"How is this possible?"

"It's hard for me to train you on that. Let's go to a Sumo dojo."

We left to look for one and when we got there the instructor agreed to let us borrow their best student.

At first I could tell that Minerva felt uneasy about it but I looked at the best student of the class.

"I want you to move me. whether off the ground or away from where I stand."

He nodded and got into his stance.

When the match began he charged at me but I firmly stood my ground.

During my years of working my way up the ranks of the AER I trained my body to withstand pressure. I would lift tires of all sizes and run with them tied to me. Not only to get stronger but to also hold up large parts of a building so others could crawl out. I wasn't aware of how strong I was until I was passing by a car that was stuck on the train tracks. From what I recall the parents were drunk driving and they had their kid in the car with them.

All I could think was I need to get the child out of the car. Without thinking I began lifting the back of the car since it was still on the train tracks. The train was coming but I managed to get it off in time.

It was cameras, calls and questions non-stop for a week and that how I got into the officer ranks of the AER. Since then I've been training. As of right now I could only hold onto a cart train as long as it was empty. I only know this because I asked for a weight comparison from other body builders. That and I had gone to both high schools and colleges to have their football teams, Soccer teams and swim teams to challenge me. Honestly, being tackled to the ground by 30 or more males was not on my wish list but I learned how to stand firm after a while.

As the man was trying to get me to budge I looked at Minerva who was in shock at the sight that not even a grown Sumo person could move me.

I then had him to stop and spoke.

"When picking someone up or moving them they are doing most of the work for you. If a person is weakened or passed out it's your duty to find the perfect position for them in case if they hit their head, losing blood or even have a broken limb."

I looked at the student.

"Will you stay like that please?"

He nodded as he got in his stance and I went to him as I spoke.

"This will be the perfect stance because in most cases when helping someone they won't always be laying down, some will be trapped in a crouching or even trapped between something. When picking them up grab where you can, but be aware if they're wounded or not. In this case, he is trapped and passed out."

I grabbed him by his belt and lifted him straight of the floor only to receive shocking expressions from everyone in the dojo.

"It's better to grab by the mid section, mostly because that's where most of the weight is."

Minerva nodded then I put the student down.

"Thank you."

With that Minerva and I went back to my home.

When we got back home I smiled at her.

"If you manage to get the basics and build up from there your body will be amazing to see."

She looked at me.

"Really? How's yours looking?"

I smiled then took my jacket and shirt off.

Minerva's expression went from curious to shock when she saw my body.

I was ripped then smiled.

"So yeah, so are you sure that you still want me to be your teacher?"

Minerva nodded.

"If it means helping others, then yes. Teach me."

I smiled and patted her head.

"Let's get back to it."

She nodded.


	7. Solo Training

**Minerva's pov**

The first few days of training was pure torture but worth it. Ms. Irene would have me to wake up when the sun was coming up. We would run from her house to head up the mountain and then came down. She would have me to do at least 40 push-ups and 20 pull ups without weights. However the exercise I hated the most were planks. I hated being in one pose for a long time but I felt a huge difference in my mid section.

Before I knew it the week was over and I looked at Irene.

"Teacher?"

"Yes?"

"If you get a rescue call will you allow me to tag along with you?"

She just looked at me then answered.

"You would be watching from the sidelines."

"I understand but would you allow me to do come along. Like just in case if there was something I could do to assist you?"

She looked away.

"I'll think about it. The only reason I'm saying no for now is because you just began training so you're not ready. You can take a punch and a kick from a grown man but mentally, I'm not sure if you'd be able to handle the thought of someone's life on your hands."

"I'm not doubting you but I'm speaking from first hand when I say that you can't save everyone."

I nodded then she patted my head.

"I'll be sure to tag you along with me when the time is right."

I nodded then she took me home.

When I got home Ms. Irene handed me a black phone that had a dark blue case to protect it.

I blinked and she smiled.

"I'm certain that your father won't be pleased if I were to suddenly show up at his doorstep telling him that you're tagging along with me. Think of this as a entry level of being dispatched to go on a sudden rescue mission."

I smiled and accepted the phone.

"Thank you."

She nodded then left back to her home before my father showed up.

Strange part was this, I didn't care if my father showed up or not. I was more interested in proving to Ms. Irene that I would be of good use to her.

As I was in my room I began making a list of everything I would need to improve where I was then I paused.

"I need something that's going to weigh a ton, but what?"

I frowned then I left my room and went to looked for my father only to see him in the living room.

"What is it?"

"Where is the closet car junkyard?"

He looked at me.

"For?"

I mentally smiled but spoke.

"I'm well aware of how much you hate weaklings and see no reason for them to exist. I have a desire to become stronger and make those weaklings beg for protection."

My stood up and had a hand on his chin.

"So you finally understood how the world is. Very well, there is a car cemetery past the mountain. I will exempt you from that pathetic school of yours and have you study under private tutors."

"I understand, Father."

I turned to leave but he spoke one more time.

"Do not embarrass me, Minerva. If you do, it will be your last mistake."

I left to my room after that.

Part of me was very pleased to know that Father told me where a car junkyard was at but the other part of me was ashamed. If Ms. Irene heard me say that would she reject me as her student?

I went to the mirror that I had in my room and lifted my top to see my torso. I knew I was thin when I met Ms. Irene but after training with her for almost a week I could see lines of muscle starting to form.

I looked at the cell phone that Ms. Irene gave me right before she left and checked through it.

I saw that in my contacts she left her number and Erza's number. I smiled then I went to the settings of my phone and put a pass code.

I smiled but then my smile turned into a frown when I realized that other than my mother Ms. Irene was the only person to give me a present.

_'I promise I will not fail you, Ms. Irene.'_

I got ready for bed that night knowing what the next two weeks were going to look like.

The next morning I got up and ready for the day. I did my run towards the mountain and just like what Father told me there was a car junkyard on the other side of it so then I made my way over to it.

Just then I got a text and it was from Erza.

_Erza: Good morning, my mother told me about everything but she thinks that your grip will be your best trait after your speed._

I blinked and texted back.

_Me: Any thoughts on how to get it better?_

_Erza: Yes. Do a rep of 5 pull ups with a tire you feel fit enough will pull you down. Do a rep every hour and try to pull a tire by hand in the middle of each hour. Just focus on those two because your grip to pull someone out of danger will be needed._

I smiled and texted back.

Me. Will do.

_Erza: One more thing take before and after photos then send them to my mother and me._

_Me: Got it_

With that I took a photo and got to work.

In the first hour I thought I was going to pass out from all of that work. So far I have done 10 pull ups with a tire tied to me and had pulling a tire around the whole junkyard twice.

"This is harder than I thought."

As I layed on the ground I thought about what Erza had texted me then I looked at it again. Ms. Irene was indeed taking notes from the starts. She wants me to push myself and on top of that these methods are to strengthen everything in me. I have to keep going.

I forced myself to get up and got to my feet.

"I won't waste her time. I will do this."

I got the tire and began doing pull ups again.


	8. The Ski Resort

**MInerva's pov**

My hellish training went on for two weeks weeks. I was mostly working on pulling the tire around the junkyard but for the last couple of days I was pulling two tires around the place. The pull ups weren't as challenging since I changed it up a bit.

When I was done with my workout I went home to see that Seilah and Kyouka were there.

Kyouka looked at me.

"What's with all the sudden work outs?"

"Nothing much just wanted to see how strong I could get."

I took my shirt off only to notice them staring. I looked down at my stomach and was surprised.

I never looked at my torso since I started but now I was ripped, but not as much as Ms. Irene.

Kyouka nodded then Seilah spoke.

"Your father wants you to have a look around on the ski resort to make sure everything is in order."

I nodded then left to my room.

When I got there I sent a text to Irene along with a new photo. When I was done getting freshened up the three of us left to the ski resort.

On the way there I had my phone on silent and checked it only to see a text from Ms. Irene.

_Ms. Irene: Excellent work. I'm impressed that you change it up like that._

I mentally smiled at the text then I sent another message.

_Me: I'll be at the ski resort. Any advice on what to look out for?_

_Ms. Irene: Yes. If you can check for emergency exits, and odd smells around metal if there's a train cart or even the lifts._

_Me: Understood._

About a couple of hours later we arrived at the ski resort. Goodness that's a lot of snow and it's not even winter yet.

All three of us began to make our way around the place. We had split up and I was walking alone. So far everything looked normal and I thought if I should bother wi-.

Someone had crashed into me causing me to only step back rather than fall back like most people. I looked down to see the person alone to see a girl who looked to be year younger than me. She had short silverish blue hair that hung to her neck and framed her face. She wore a long sleeve brown coat. and black leggings.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to crash into you like that."

I just looked at her but kept my composer then a woman that shared the same features as her came only she had longer hair.

"Yuki, there you are. For being a starter that was awesome."

I just looked at them then the older one looked at me.

"Thanks for stopping her."

"You're...welcome..."

_'I really need to work on my people skills.'_

They both left after that and I went to where the train cars were. When I got to them I took the stairs up the way. I frowned at the fact that the stair were narrow then I looked up and at the end of the tunnel I a light starting to come. I frowned at the sight and moved out of the way.

After the train car past me I paused when a strange smell got my nose.

It smelled funny so then I texted Ms. Irene.

_Ms. Irene: Wait for the second car if the smell is there sneak into the power room and turn them off._

_Me: Got it._

I went back down the stairs which was enough time for the train to come up and sure enough the smell was there. I debated whether I should keep Ms. Irene updated on everything but I wanted to show her that I could do this on my own so I didn't.

When I got to the train stop for those who wanted to go up the mountain I saw the two girls again. Part of me kind of wanted to talk to the one called Yuki. Her sister was looking at a map so I took this as my chance to talk to her.

When I was close enough she saw me and I spoke.

"First time?"

She blushed.

"Yes."

"You're brave, where did you slide down from?"

"From the middle part of the mountain."

I looked up to see the different starting points and smiled.

"So I take it you lost control and slid down?"

She nodded.

"I was learning how to turn but was too scared."

I nodded then her sister looked at us.

"Hey Yuki we'll take the train to the very top of the mountain."

I noticed that Yuki looked uneasy about it.

"I would but can't we just take the lifts."

Her sister pouted.

"That'll take forever, Yuki."

"But Sora, I have a bad feeling about the train."

"I get that you're scared but you have a fear of heights and still went on the lifts."

I just looked at them then checked my phone only to see a text from Ms. Irene.

_Ms. Irene: I just called them but they're not answering. Try to keep as many people out of the train cars._

I looked at Yuki.

"You don't have to force yourself to ride the train, at least with the lifts you could get a view of the mountains since you're going up to the top."

Her sister blinked.

"You meanie! You're trying to take my Yuki from me, aren't you? Not today, Yuki stays with me."

She clung to Yuki and the train was there. My eyes narrowed when I saw that there weren't any exit doors on them then Yuki looked at me.

"Want to join us?"

I shook my head.

"No. Maybe another time."

A pause and I blushed, kind of.

"I know we just meet but may I have your number so that I could meet up with you later when you're done with your lessons?"

She and her sister just stared at me then Yuki nodded.

"Sure."

I got her number and I saw her sister glaring daggers at me.

_'I'm a horrible person.'_

I saw them get into the first car then I made my way to the store of the mountain.

I bought a lot of those glow sticks and to my pleasure they also had respirator masks for sale. I wondered why but I got one and texted Irene to inform her that I failed and that I was on my way to the electrical room.

_Ms. Irene: Don't go in there, if you try to it will overheat and explode. Try to get to the train from the bottom._

_Me: There aren't any exit doors._

_Ms. Irene: I'm on the way. Do what you can._

I frowned and made my way outside.

As I was on my way to the lower part of the tunnel I heard a ding and checked to see that it was a message from Yuki.

_Yuki: The train stopped in the tunnel._

My eyes widened then I looked up the tunnel only to see that the light from the train was dim as if there was smoke.

_'Wait, Smoke!'_

I got my mask ready and had all the glow sticks in my pocket and put my gloves on.

I began to make my way up the stairs only to realize that there was hardly any room for even me to move in. When I was close to the train car I could see fire starting to form under it and people screaming from inside,so when I got to the first set of doors that had people in it They were hitting the glass and trying to pry the door open. For them it was no use but I was already here so then I took my coat off and grabbed the crack of the doors and began pulling as hard as I could to pry them open.

The fire was building and the hear wasn't helping as I pry the door open.

I managed to get the doors opened and moved out of the way.

"Go down the mountain."

They did so and I was on the next car. I looked in and it was the same thing. People were trapped and begging for help. The smoke was getting thick but I had to pry these doors open so I did. As I was prying the doors open all I could hope for was that the cables weren't going to snap because the fire was getting worse.

I managed to free everyone from the second car then I made my way to the third car.

By then I had to put on my respirator just to breathe so that I wouldn't pass out.

The fire had become intense and I was trying to pry the doors open. At this point due to the flames I couldn't see inside the cart but I recalled that Yuki and her sister had gone into this one.

_'Please still be alive.'_

I managed to pry the doors open and entered only to fall forward landing on someone. I was able to see that it was her sister who passed out along with a few others.

I wasn't sure how I was going to get them out but I had to and I had to do it fast.

The first people I pick up are children and I took them out. I looked down the tunnel only to see that the fire was blocking me. I carefully put one of the kids down to break a glow stick and threw it up the tunnel. I saw that it went a ways but it was better than being trapped so I carried the children up there.

I returned quickly to get two more people.

When I came back the third time I saw that Yuki's older sister was on top of Yuki and I grabbed them both. I managed to get them out of the car just in time before the flames could engulf the entire train. I made my way up the tunnel where I had taken the others.

At this rate I was scared. There was no way I could get all of them out of this tunnel and away from the smoke like I did with the train. I wanted to cry as I carried the two sisters.

_'I'm sorry Yuki, I couldn't save you. I'm sorry Ms. Irene, I failed you.I couldn't save anyone.'_

I fell forward after that with one last thought before passing out.

_'Mother, I'm coming to see you.'_


	9. A job well done

**Irene's pov**

I arrived to the ski resort but I was in shock to see that there was smoke all over the place. I saw that there was a lot of people coming from the lower part of the tunnel. I went on ahead only to hear one of them mentioning a girl staying back to help others get out.

_'Well done, Minerva.'_

I went to the top of the mountain where the mall was only to see that smoke was coming in but not too bad to be blind in. I rushed on in with my bag ready to help. I frowned when I saw that the workers rushed to the electrical room and made my way to the trains.

When I got there I was in shock even more to see that an orange light was in the tunnel but it was hard to tell where Minerva was or if there was anyone else.

Just then someone came towards me.

"There's another train above us."

I nodded then went to the other train and was relieved to see that there were only three people but they were trapped. I pry the door open with some effort then after that.

When I was done I began to make my way to the second train only to see a glow stick be thrown landing by my foot.

_'Atta girl, Minerva.'_

I made my way down but I wasn't surprised that Minerva didn't see me. I'm certain that her eyes are burning from this smoke and from the flames.

_'She might be trying to get them away from the fire and going back to get the others.'_

Just as I thought she put the first two passengers down and quickly went back for the others. I picked the children up and took them outside to the snow for them to get fresh air. I rushed back in and got the next duo that Minerva got out.

When I got in the third time my eyes widened in horror when I saw that the second train was completely engulfed in flames but my gaze went down when I saw Minerva stumbling but falling forward with two more people. I rushed to them and picked them up.

One would think that just because I'm a mother that I shouldn't be able to carry more than two people but for me I'm a mother and a former gymnastics person, carrying two or more people wasn't a problem for me.

When I made it outside I saw that everyone who was passed out from the smoke were being taken to the closest hospital. Minerva was passed out and I smiled at her before handing her off to be taken.

_'You did well, Minerva.'_

After that the ski resort went under an evacuation and I went to the hospital. The only thing that was making me nervous was Minerva. She did have her respirator on but due to the smoke I'm sure she had to wait to use it in order to do what she did.

I made it to the hospital and the doctor was keeping me updated on Minerva's health.

After a couple of hours one of the last passengers that Minerva got out just in time came in. She was in a wheelchair but she saw Minerva then the nurse who was pushing her spoke.

"There she is, miss."

I watched as the girl was pushed closer to the bed that Minerva was on then grabbed her hand.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

She kept saying that whispering trying her best not to cry. I smiled but I wondered how Minerva would take it if she had been awake to hear that. I silently whipped out my phone and recorded.

I felt that Minerva would need to see this. I mentally patted myself on the back when I saw the girl lean in and kiss Minerva on the forehead.

_'I can't wait to show Minerva this video.'_

I stopped recording then left the two alone.

**Minerva's pov**

I opened my eyes only to find myself in a white room. I blinked a couple of times and saw that I was in a room of a hospital.

_'I'm alive? How did I get here?'_

Suddenly I remembered what happened. I was carrying Yuki and her older sister out of the burning train. They were the last two. I recalled how I had pulled others out of there as well but I didn't have enough strength to get them out of the smoky area to a place with fresh air for them to breathe. Now here I was alive in a hospital bed.

Tears began to form in my eyes.

_'How is it that I'm alive after that? What about them? Were they found in time? They had to be. If I was able to get them out of the train then those in that same cart should have been able to be save too, right? If I was the only one to survive that from the last cart then I'm nothing more than a failure.'_

Just then from out of nowhere a hand reached over and wiped my eyes away.

I flinched then looked over to see someone with scarlet hair.

"Erza.."

Erza, Ms. Irene's daughter smiled at me.

"Hey there."

I just looked at her.

"How long was I here and how long have you been here in Alegria?"

Erza thought about it.

"You were in the hospital for a couple of days due to all the smoke and the stress you put your body under."

I lowered my gaze then Erza went on.

"I got here the morning of the ski resort fire. When you texted my mother that you were going there for inspections she was picking me up from the airport. After that we stopped by her house and got our gear and that's when you mentioned about a strange smell from the train cart rails."

I just looked at her then she went on.

"When we got to the ski resort smoke was already coming out but we saw a group of people telling us that you were still back there getting others out."

I blinked.

"In all of that, I didn't see you or Ms. Irene. How did you two manage to find me?"

"Mother saw you first. When we got to the top of the mountain it was close to zero vision but from out of nowhere Mother said that you threw a glow stick which helped us. Mother had me to light more glow sticks while she got the people you carried out. By the time I got back she had me to carry one of the sisters while she carried you and the other."

I looked at her.

"Does that mean everyone survived?"

Erza nodded.

"Yep. In fact check your phone."

She handed my my phone and I saw that I had a message. I wanted to know so I checked it and my eyes widen when I saw that it was a message from Yuki.

_Yuki: Minerva, words can't express my joy of your actions. Thank you so much and get well. I hope we can see each other again some day._

My eyes softened at the message then I set my phone down.

Just then the door opened and I saw that it was Ms. Irene, Kyouka, Seilah and my father.

Ms. Irene smiled at me.

"I'm glad you're awake."

She came over and rubbed my head then spoke.

"Due to your actions and quick thinking every life that was on that burning train was saved."

I couldn't take it anymore. Tears formed and streamed down my face. I didn't care if Kyouka,Seilah or even my father were watching. I was so happy to know that I didn't fail in this event to the point I was in tears.

Ms. Irene smiled at me and spoke.

"When you're able to leave the hospital you'll be joining Erza and I on the next trip."

I nodded then layed back down on the bed. This was so much to take in but I was fast asleep.

_'I did it, everyone's alive.'_


	10. Prepping for the next trip

**Irene's pov**

After a couple of days Minerva was out of the hospital and was in my home. I was happy to have both Erza and Minerva with me.

As I was making dinner Minerva was helping Erza pack up for our trip to Crocus city which was going to be a six hour drive. As I was prepping our dinner I wondered on how Minerva and Erza would get along.

Just then I overheard them talking.

"So Minerva, how did you and my mother meet?"

"She saw me sitting on the ledge of the bridge."

"Sitting on a ledge?"

"Yep, but I didn't say anything to her and from out of nowhere she pinches my cheeks."

I smiled then heard Erza giggle from that.

Not long after that dinner was ready and all three of sat at the table and began to eat. As we were eating I watched as Minerva blushed eating my cooking.

After eating Erza went to take all of the bags to the car and Minerva was helping clear the dishes. As we were doing that she looked at me.

"Ms. Irene?"

I looked at her.

"Yes?"

"When was the first time you saved someone? Like what got you started on this job?"

I paused and thought about it.

'What did get me started?'

I remembered and smiled.

"I was going to school to be a nurse assistant and I had Erza staying a with a family member since the school I was going to was a vocational one so I had to travel for hands-on training."

I got up then went upstairs but came back down handing a newspaper to her.

She looked at it then her eyes widened.

"I heard about it but I didn't know the whole story."

Just then Erza came in and saw the paper.

"Oh the plane crash you were in for school?"

"Yep."

Minerva went on reading and looked at me.

"Is that why?"

I nodded.

"I was just starting out but after doing first aid and using woman fashion skills I was able to keep a few others alive. Sadly, due to where we were most of them didn't make it."

Both of them looked at me then I rubbed their heads.

"Let's get some sleep. We all have a long day tomorrow."

They nodded and the three of us got ready for the night.

Before fall asleep I found myself in the middle. Erza was on my right and Minerva was on my left. I couldn't help but wonder something, Minerva is really opening up to me. Does that mean she trusts me completely?

I looked at her then the desire to hold both of them close come to me. I brought their heads to my breasts and smiled when Erza snuggled into me while Minerva wrapped an arm around me. I smiled and kissed them both on the forehead then sleep took over me.

**Yukino's pov**

I was at my job which was a bartender in a five star casino hotel. I was happy for the job, it paid well but the only part I didn't like were the men and sometimes women drunk enough to hit on me. They had security close to the bar but they were mostly there when there was a female bartender working at night.

My friend got me this job because they were looking for bartenders and I was looking for a better job.

I worked at this place for almost a year now.

As for family I had an older sister who was beyond over protective. To the point I wasn't allowed to bring anyone home unless she was there and if they person was friends with her. She hated Lucy yes, but since Lucy helped me get a better job then she allowed Lucy to hug me.

There were times that my sister would sneak into my job to keep an eye on me while I worked. One time she attacked a man just because he asked for a special drink that was really called the Snow Angel.

I have never seen my boss so angry but had mercy on me by letting me keep my job on condition that if I ever have to work an overnight shift I would have to stay in the hotel and cover a shift in case if someone else calls off.

Ever since that happened whenever someone ordered that drink I would always looked around because I became paranoid and the security would be snickering from that as I make the drinks.

When my shift was done for the night I headed home.

When I got there I got ready for bed. I smiled when I saw my bed then went to my drawer and got out a metal safe. Inside of the safe were things likes documents, money that I was saving but most of all a scarf.

Not just any scarf. This scarf had a tiger stripe design on it. Every night when I was home from work I would sleep with this scarf in my arms, cuddling it.

The scarf always allowed me to have good dreams no matter how bad my nightmares got.

Before going to sleep I couldn't help but think about Minerva. I wasn't sure what to think but I felt that she must have felt more uneasy about that train than I was before the fire.

I wasn't sure what came over me when the train stopped but I do recall that Minerva and I were going to talk to each other more once the train took us on top.

I blushed when something dawned on me.

I texted her and she came to save me and everyone on that train.

I looked at my tiger scarf, it was my most prized possession but I doubted that Minerva would want something that's been used.

_'I wonder what I should give her?'_

Sleep took over me after that.


	11. Meeting again at the Crocus Hotel

**Minerva's pov**

The trip to the Crocus Hotel would take a few hours by plane but Ms. Irene wanted the trip to be an adventure so she drove.

Erza tried to get me to talk to them but I was too busy looking out of the window. I overheard them talking about Erza's girlfriend who lived in Crocus and how we might see her on our free time.

_'Seriously how could she have a girlfriend or even a lover with the job they had? Wouldn't that be a difficult thing to keep since we always put our lives at risk to help others.'_

Just then Ms. Irene spoke.

"Alright, you two maybe sometime in the future it would be great if one of you would allow me to be a grandmother."

I just looked at her confused while Erza looked at her mother in embarrassment.

"Mom!"

Ms. Irene smiled.

"What? I'm not getting any younger."

Erza looked away.

"Don't you think you're going far ahead into the future? We're not even 22 yet."

I just looked at them not worried. I didn't see what the big deal was. Ms. Irene was a parent but at first glance I'm sure anyone would think that she and Erza were sisters. But still, why does she insist that I become her child as well? She's aware of how I am so why would she want a person like me to be her daughter? Well I do owe her my life, she saved me and trained me. I must repay her in what she wants, but how?

When we got to the hotel all three of us went to our rooms.

The suite we were in had three rooms so it was more like an apartment.

I looked at Ms. Irene who patted my head.

"You two have a look around but be back in the hotel by 7. We're going to be staying here for a week or so."

We nodded. Erza left the suite then I looked at Ms. Irene who went to take a seat in the common area of the suite and took out her laptop.

"Ms. Irene?"

No answer, I figured I was being quiet so I tried to get her attention again.

"Ms. Irene?"

Still nothing then I frowned.

"Mother?"

As if she heard me that time.

"Yes?"

"My people skills need help, what do I say?"

She nodded.

"True, but the girl you saved from the last train seemed to like you enough. If I'm not mistaken you have her number right?"

I nodded and took a seat across from her.

"I did but a couple of days after that I never messaged her. I just don't what to say and I feel like if I do say something to her she would relive everything that happened on that train."

"What makes you say that?"

I lowered my gaze.

"Because every time I go anywhere near train tracks I am reminded of my mothers and the accident. On top of that My father stills blames me for everything."

She nodded then smiled.

"Alright. Text her a 'Hello there, just checking on you. I'm out of the hospital.' That should be good enough for her."

I looked at her then Ms. Irene got her phone out.

"Here's to motivate you."

She showed me a video of me still passed out but next to me was Yuki. She was holding my hand whispering 'thank you' to me and then my eyes widened when the video showed her kissing my forehead.

After that I looked at Ms. Irene who smiled.

"You saved your damsel in distress."

I nodded then got my phone out and sent the text.

_Me: Hey it's the girl you kissed in the hospital. I'm just checking to see how you're doing and I'm out of the hospital._

After that I left the hotel and went to the bar area when I got there I saw Erza at one of the tables

As I was in there I spotted Erza and I noticed that there were a lot of bars and clubs near the hotel but what really got my attention was how crowded they looked from the outside.

My concern grew when I thought of what would happen if a fire were to break out. Everything would be engulfed in flames.

**Yukino's pov**

I was at work for the night at the Crocus Hotel and while I was working Lucy stopped by.

"Hey Yukino, how was the trip?"

I looked at her.

"It was fun until the fire part."

She nodded.

"I heard, are you staying overnight?"

"Yep."

Lucy smirked.

"So did you meet anyone cute, up there?"

I blushed.

"Yep. the girl who saved everyone."

Lucy giggled.

"Come on, details."

I felt my phone vibrate and checked it only to be in surprise to see a text from the girl who saved me.

"She just texted me."

"Well text her back."

I blushed but did so.

_Yuki: I'm okay. Thank you. I'm glad you're out of the hospital._

Lucy smiled.

"What does she look like?"

"She's beautiful, like exotic."

Lucy blinked.

"Like from another country?"

I nodded then my eyes saddened.

She only knew a part of my name but I don't what hers is.

Just then Lucy looked over her shoulder.

"Yukino, my girlfriend's here. Come with me so I can introduce you."

I nodded. The bar was currently empty so I could step away.

We both went to the table that Lucy's girlfriend was at. Her girlfriend was a little taller than Lucy and she had scarlet hair.

"Hey Erza."

Her girlfriend, Erza looked behind her and smiled.

They hugged then Erza looked at me.

"Oh, you work here. I'm glad you're okay. I'm Erza."

I smiled.

"I'm Yukino."

Erza nodded.

"Minerva's doing well."

"I'm glad."

All three of us sat down at the table and Lucy smiled.

"So Erza what brings you here?"

Erza smiled.

"I came with my mother and sudden adopted sister."

She blinked.

"Really? I can't wait to meet them."

"They're in our suite."

Lucy smiled.

"Really? What do they look like?"

I glanced over and blushed.

"Her mother looks just like her but with longer hair and the other one is the girl that saved me."

Erza nodded then glanced up, looking past us.

"Speaking of the sudden sister, here she is."

Lucy and I looked over our shoulders to see the girl that saved me coming our way. of the bar to see the girl I had bumped into and my eyes widened a bit.

Lucy smiled.

"So beautiful."

I nodded.

Minerva looked at us and I rose to my feet.

"Good to see you again."

She blinked the nodded.

"Y-yeah same to you."

Lucy and Erza both had a smug on their faces. I then looked looked at her.

"I'll get your drinks ready."

Minerva blushed.

"Um, you got any coconut flavored drinks."

I got out a notepad and began writing.

"We have a few but I'll make you a special one, okay."

Minerva blinked then nodded.

I turned to Lucy and Erza who ordered regular drinks then left.

While I was making the drinks I made a special crafted one for Minerva. I figured she wasn't one for drinking so I kept the alcohol on the low while I made the other drinks.

When I was done I went to the table only to see that they looked uneasy.

"Is something wrong?"

I set the drinks down and Lucy looked at me.

"Jenny is here."

I paused then nodded. I sat next to Lucy then Erza's sister looked at me.

"So um, Yuki?"

I looked at her.

"Yes?"

"What time are you off?"

"At 2 am."

"I'll walk you home."

I blushed.

"I'm staying in the hotel tonight."

"Then I'll walk you to your room."

She nodded.

After we chatted some more they left and I was back at work.

A few hours later my shift was over.

When I stepped into the Lobby I saw Minerva sitting down, waiting for me. I blushed then she came to me.

We both left to my suite.

"Are you sure you're okay. My suite is kind of far."

She frowned but not at me.

"Your friend Lucy told Erza and I about this Jenny person on how she would stalk after you in a bad way."

I nodded then we made it to my suite and I looked at her.

"Thank you."

She nodded.

"I feel awkward not learning your name on my own, so may we start our introductions over?"

I blushed but nodded.

"I'm Yukino."

"I'm Minerva."

"Goddess of war, wisdom and creativity."

She just looked at me and I looked away.

"Sorry, it's something I do whenever I hear rare and nice name."

"To be like snow."

I looked at her and her gaze softened.

"That is your name meaning."

I blushed then nodded.

"Minerva, do you like tigers?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

Minerva turned to leave.

"Sleep well, Yukino."

"You two."

With that I watched her walk away until she turned the corner and I went into my suite.


End file.
